The Whittler's Knife
by Kimikashi1161
Summary: Due to war, Ludwig Beilschmidt was forced to relocate, along with his family, across the sea; into a foreign land where they've never been. Told they would live in peace, their live is farther from peace than first anticipated. One day, on a crisp August morning, a high-schooler with bright auburn hair happens to walk down the street...
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Once upon a time, there lived a middle-aged man with the devil's hair and eyes. When war came by, he and his family were forced to move across the ocean. Though they were told that they would forever live in peace when they first stepped onto fresh land, they never considered the possibility that anyone who lived there would treat them like the devil.

The man with the devils hair and eyes, in an urgent attempt to save his family from bankruptcy, went on his own and built a house in the country side. Telling himself multiple times it would work, he never realized how much time had passed and still to this day does not know how long ago his wife left him.

To provide for himself, he began cutting down trees for warmth. One cold winter day, and he waited for the logs to completely dry off in from of the fire, he took a small, unusable chunk of wood and his knife and went to work. He quickly learned he had a knack for created wooden statues.

And now he spends his days whittling sculptures and bringing them to the market every week on the sixth day. The man with the devils hair and the devils eyes lived like this for three years until one day, something occurred that would change his life forever.

On the third day of August in his twenty-sixth year, a young teenage boy happened to walk past his shop, notice, and walk inside.

The bell chimed for the first time since the store had opened. The man of the devil quickly rushed to the front of the store to greet his guest. He did not expect him to be so short, but he was glad to have business nonetheless.

It was the first time in a long time that the man had been greeted with a smile.

"Ciao~!" The local chimed, eyes squeezed closed, mouth stretched into a smile, mostly kempt auburn hair curling around on one side in an obvious cow-lick. He opened his chocolatey brown eyes with excitement, approaching the man of the devil faster that he could back away. There was definetely a large amount of distance in their heights, but to the man of the devil, this young man might as well be the mouse to his elephant demeanor. Even _he_ knew better not to immediately trust anyone in this foreign land.

The young man stood on his tippy-toes, attempting to get as close to the devil-man's face as possible. "Hey~ why do you keep getting farther away from me~? I just want to greet you, silly man!"

The man of the devil stood in awe, unable to speak for a brief moment. He was able to do nothing but question the situation in his mind. 'What is happening?! This kid...isn't afraid of me...?'

The man of the devil cleared his throat. "W-well, normally, people don't come so close to me..."

The brunette leaned in closer, wrapping his hands behind his own back, clasping them together. "Why not? Is it because you frown all the time?" The brunette giggled.

"Well, you know...I'm not from here."

"Well, yeah, that's pretty obvious, you know~" The brunette hopped up onto the counter, playfully kicking his legs in rhythm and humming a small tune while rocking his head back and forth to the beat.

"Everyone else...cowers in fear, you know..." The brunette did not acknowledge his statement. "Are you part of a royal heritage?"

"No," the brunette answered. The man-devil was taken aback by such a short answer.

"Don't you feel any threat towards me? Hatred? Denial? Vengeance?"

The brunette hopped off the counter. 'Wh-what have I been spewing?! Am I insane?! I could get deported or arrested!'

The brunette looked up, eyes once again squeezed shut, mouth stretched into a smile. His cowlick bobbed as he tilted his head sideways. "I want to know you for who you are on the inside! Not as some foreigner! Silly~"

The auburn-brunette slowly made his way towards the front door. He turned around before leaving. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

The man with the appearance of a devil stared at the brunette, wide-eyed, mouth agape. "M-my name..."

"Ve~?"

"M-my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt from Munich!" The man with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

The brunette grinned widely, eyes open with wonder and excitement. "Hi there! My name is Feliciano Vargas! Welcome, friend!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Feliciano Vargas wakes up every morning, he is happily reminded he shares a bedroom with his Elder brother (currently in College as well), Lovino Vargas. Normally from a broken home, the two were luckily able to find shelter in the home of Lovino's current lover, Antonio Carriedo, a young professor at Lovino's college. The brothers share a bedroom at the end of the hallway at the west end of the house. They share the same desk, but each brother has their own small bed at each end of the medium-sized room.

Feliciano proceeds to dress alone in his room; Romano gets up earlier to head to the college with Antonio. He quickly dresses, grabs his bags, and leaves without eating so he has time to catch the bus.

Feliciano rides the bus with his friend and neighborhood aquaintance, Kiku. Although from a foreign country, Feli loves the chance to talk to Kiku, unlike most others. He's not necessarily perfect in school, but really enjoys showing Feli customs from his home land. Feli loves to hear everything Kiku has to say pertaining to his love for culture and dream to travel across the sea.

Once they reach school, Feli wanders the school until he reached his locker, where he then retrieves his books for the day. From then on, the school day passes by rather quickly. He found none of his classes particularily interesting, and although he's never had any signifigant grades, he's never had a failing grade either, so he kept doing things the exact same way for as long as he could.

Feli does not see Kiku after school; Kiku secretly practices music long after school has ended. Instead of riding a bus, Feliciano walks home after school, finding that riding the bus home is not as giving since Kiku is not there to exchange stories.

Feliciano enjoys walking home, expecially when the weather is just right, and the sun is out, and just about everything is beautiful. He usually runs into a cat or two as well, which he does not mind. He, of course, would never ask for a cat, but he has long wanted one. Feli finds everything about cats completely irresistible.

Once he arrives home, Antonio is there to greet him. Lovino is not home yet - he has after school soccer practice. However, it is not long after that Lovino returns, and leaves shortly with Antonio. While they are away, Feliciano prepares dinner. He enjoys preparing pastas, but he mizes it up every now and again; he knows Lovino would start to complain after a few days of eating nothing but pasta with tomato sauce. Feli can't get enough of the stuff, but he is also aware that not everyone is like that.

Lovino and Antonio usually arrive right as, if not at most half an hour after dinner is ready. After eating and putting everyone's dishes in the sink, he heads down the hall to his shared bedroom and studies shortly. Sometimes afterwards he likes to read a bit, but usually right after studying he goes straight to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Feliciano Vargas lived this kind of life for as long as he could remember. Wake up, go to school, go home, eat, study, sleep, repeat. Over and over and over and over again. The say day set to repeat. Nothing new or special. Same old, same old.

And then, he met a man named Ludwig Beilschmidt.s


End file.
